


Tooth Fairy

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 感谢音尘太太和我讨论换牙这个可爱的事情，我写不出您想象中的可爱的万分之一。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 一家三口宇宙 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487237
Kudos: 8





	Tooth Fairy

小孩的牙齿总是件很麻烦的事情。

特里觉得很麻烦，牙医刚把小镜子和小镊子掏出来，芒特就已经哭得比终场哨还响。

兰帕德觉得很麻烦，他从儿子床底下找出零食的次数比他进球的次数还要多。

芒特觉得很麻烦，每天晚上，他被爸爸们按在洗手台前刷牙，他才10岁，镜子里只能照见自己的小脑袋，他觉得已经刷很久很久，但一左一右两位裁判总会严肃地警告他，不行，还有半分钟，而半分钟永远比半小时更长。

换牙，则是麻烦中的麻烦。

踢足球，队友传球砸到脸上，牙掉了；坐滑梯，和前面小朋友撞一起，牙掉了；吃薯片，嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱，牙掉了；看到比自己小4天的莱斯牙齿松动地更厉害，忍不住揠苗助长，成功赶在对方之前把牙搞掉了……还是有那么几颗，比瓜迪奥拉更顽固，比穆里尼奥更嚣张，比弗格森更强硬，说不动就不动，于是，好吧，又回到了故事开头的牙科诊所。总之，在哭闹声、叫喊声、欢呼声、嘲笑声中，这些小石头还是从嘴里落到了手掌心。

考虑到十分迷信的兰帕德和一百分迷信的特里，还有一件事是麻烦中的麻烦中的麻烦：牙仙。

他们一直认真遵守这项传统，比遵守越位线还认真。在特里一惊一乍地“牙呢？还在吗？”，兰帕德严肃谨慎地“嗯，收好”中，芒特的每一颗牙齿都被妥善保管，放在当天晚上的枕头底下，第二天早上消失，相同的位置出现一枚皇家造币厂的纪念币。第一次掉牙之后，切尔西击败利物浦拿到联赛杯冠军，根据特里咖啡杯、停车位、小便池、护腿板、自助餐万事万物皆迷信的习惯，这条牙仙规则也被列入比英足总规则更复杂的特里迷信守则。

足球是圆的，牙齿也不是方的。

一线队几个人本来的计划是去看U18的联赛，路过U12训练场的时候，切赫推了推眼镜，“那是梅森吗？趴在草丛里那个。”

兰帕德抬起手臂遮住太阳，“的确是……”

特里直接走到场边，“梅森！嘿！宝贝！你在干嘛？”

青训梯队的小孩们不会在训练中配备专门管理器械的工作人员，踢飞的球需要自己去捡，但也不至于趴在地上找那么大一颗球。

芒特，以及永远和芒特黏在一起的莱斯一前一后跑过来。

“我的牙掉了，”芒特张开嘴，给爸爸们看右上犬齿留下的空位，“但是找不到了。”

“这是一颗很小很小的牙。”

“当时我们在踢五人制比赛——不许笑，爸爸你不许笑，这次不是用脸接球，是对组的后卫， Tammy，和我撞到一起。”

“然后，咔，Mason的牙掉了。”

“没想到Tammy转身射门。”

“还进球了。”

“对，教练说这个算数。”

“唉，教练说这个算数。”

“我看着它掉到地上的！就在脚边。但当时在流血，教练把水拿给我漱口，然后，再低头一看，就没了！没了！”

“我们找遍了案发地点方圆三米，不是，五米的所有角落。”

“甚至检查了每个人的鞋底。”

“但还是没有。”

“还是没有。”

特里想亲自下场帮忙找牙。 

兰帕德想这是个绝佳的机会让孩子知道牙仙是假的，圣诞老人也是假的。

切赫想Mason一直央求自己带他去看门将摇滚乐队排练，要不周末带他去一次？

巴拉克想英超注重身体对抗的传统已经植根于这么小的孩子了吗？

德罗巴想怎么总是听说那个叫Tammy的，发型模仿自己的小后卫进球，他不会哪天跑去做前锋吧！

安切洛蒂路过，拎着女儿从意大利送来的火腿和干酪，像揉小型犬那样揉芒特的头毛，“掉了的牙齿不重要，长在嘴里可以享受美食的牙齿才重要。”

小孩子的可爱和讨厌之处都在于固执。

芒特闷闷不乐地回到家，闷闷不乐地写作业，闷闷不乐地吃晚饭，闷闷不乐地窝在爸爸们中间看电视，闷闷不乐地说晚安。

特里和兰帕德争论究竟是偷偷放一枚硬币，说牙仙是个聪明的小精灵，会自己飞去训练场找牙比较好，还是开诚布公告诉他游戏结束，但如果你想要，下次爸爸还是会给你放硬币比较好。他们争论了很久，还是没有得出双方都满意的结论，只好选择折中路线，而折中路线的意思就是什么都不做。

“可能明天就好了。”

“希望明天就好了。”

然而，第二天，芒特闷闷不乐地起床，闷闷不乐地去学校，闷闷不乐地来训练场，闷闷不乐地和莱斯打招呼，闷闷不乐地踢球，闷闷不乐地说再见。

但莱斯格外兴奋。衣服换得更快，拼抢更加积极，欢呼都比平时嗓门更高——虽说平时嗓门也很高。

训练结束的时候，莱斯兴冲冲地挽住他的手臂，伸出另一只拳头“这个给你。”

“什么？”芒特甩甩头发。他的刘海有点长，偶尔扫到眼睛很不舒服。上个周末是该去剪头发的，他去干什么了？——缠着爸爸们跟去玩一点都不好玩的高尔夫。不过，这倒是解答了他长久以来的困扰：邻居叔叔家眼睛都露不出来的古牧羊犬能看见路吗？答案是没问题，能看见。

莱斯张开手，小小的掌心里躺着一颗小小的牙齿。

“你找到了？！”

“不，不是。这是我今天早上掉下来的。不过，应该没关系吧，我猜牙仙子不会搞得那么清楚，就像裁判，也时不时眼瞎。”

芒特也不知道牙仙和裁判哪个更明白一点，他还沉浸在丢失那颗牙齿的懊恼中。平时他才是更聒噪的那个，这次换莱斯在他耳边念念叨叨，他们在自然历史博物馆看到过很多恐龙的牙齿，铭牌上只写着剑龙、霸王龙、迅猛龙，没有说哪只叫什么名字的霸王龙。

临近停车场，特里和兰帕德朝他们招手，芒特犹犹豫豫地接过这颗牙齿塞进外套口袋。走了两步又不大放心，掏出来攥在手里。

晚上，芒特例行走到主卧门口，抱着以西伯利亚棕熊为原型的泰迪熊，光着脚，拖着蓝色的小毯子，敲敲门，“我可以和爸爸们一起睡吗？”

兰帕德放下看起来就很没意思的厚书，特里放下封面很漂亮的八卦杂志，互相对视一眼。这种对视在场上表示“角球我直接往禁区开，你甩头攻门”，在场下表示“今天偷偷把麦当劳带进训练场如何”，现在则表示“今晚另有计划对吧？”“对！”总之，他们很统一地摇摇头，“不行，你要自己睡。”

这不算是意料之外的答案，根据芒特的经验，十次有九次会被拒绝，赢球的晚上百分之百会被拒绝。

他哼哼了两声，象征意义上表达抗议，拖沓着步子回到房间，借着小夜灯暖橙色的光在桌子一角找到藏在那里的牙齿。他仔仔细细反复观看，感觉牙和牙之间确实没什么区别。

“希望不会被发现。”

十分钟后，芒特摸了摸枕头下面，硬硬的，尖尖的小东西还在。他长舒一口气，拿出来，握在手里，以危险的姿势探出半个身子从床底下拖出一个不大的纸箱。

于是这颗牙齿和第一双球鞋，第一次佩戴的队长袖标，他第一次去南海岸挖到的古怪石头，把第一个英超奖杯顶在头顶的傻照片，陌生球迷奶奶送给他的贴纸，某个超级好吃但不再生产的巧克力品牌的包装袋，他画的全家福——既有自己家的也有切尔西的，诸如此类零零碎碎杂七杂八的无价宝藏放在一起。

芒特盯着窗外的月亮看了一会，回到被子里，小声嘀咕，“算了，牙仙子，金币少一颗就少一颗吧。这是我最好朋友的牙齿，还是留给我好了。”

\------

其实，成年人的牙齿也是件很麻烦的事情。

特里觉得很麻烦，根据他四通八达遍及英伦乃至苏格兰的小道信息网，儿子又去看牙了。

兰帕德觉得很麻烦，他偶尔拜访芒特的公寓，冰箱里的糖果比Waitrose货架更全。

莱斯觉得很麻烦，夜半三更，睡意正酣，男朋友从自己怀里钻出去，蹑手蹑脚跑去零食偷||情。

芒特觉得很麻烦，他被男朋友按在洗手台前，“Mace，继续刷，不许停，还有半分钟。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢音尘太太和我讨论换牙这个可爱的事情，我写不出您想象中的可爱的万分之一。


End file.
